Problem: Last Thursday, Umaima walked to a toy store at night and, after browsing for 25 minutes, decided to buy a video game for $2.15. Umaima handed the salesperson $2.38 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the video game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the video game = the amount of change Umaima received. ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ Umaima received $0.23 in change.